fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrysanthi Statham
|-|Synopsis= Chrysanthi "Chris" Statham is a character in the Abnormalverse. Chris is an arms dealer and inventor who owns an underground workshop in Downtown L.A., trading and selling small arms of her own design in order to procure business. She's made somewhat of a name for herself among the bounty hunters residing in the area. She's built up a large number of her own designs, completely grounded in steam power, giving rise to her nickname as the Steampunker. |-|Appearance= Chris is a short, skinny woman, with a height of 5'5. Her hair is curly. As a result of Chris' Abnormality, her hair has turned gray, and her pupils are shaped like crosses. She prefers to wear skirts , and often wears gloves. Chris is often seen with her headphones on. Due to her Aversion, Chris must wear an "iron lung", a device embedded into her body and partially worn as a gas mask that allows her to purify the toxic gas she constantly breathes. |-|Personality= Chris is known for her stone-cold professionalism, and doesn't like conversing with customers for long on unrelated topics. She's blunt and honest, but she's never outright rude. She has a distaste for people who are overly cheerful, seeing them as annoying and trying too hard to be happy in the situation they're in. Besides that, she doesn't like people who try to haggle or bargain with her when it comes to a deal. Once she's decided her final price, it's difficult to change her mind, and people who try to haggle her further or scam her will get a warning to leave. If not, they get kicked out as fast as possible. Her behavior can come off as snappy, to some people. Disliking direct combat, Chris opts to attempt to try and talk her foes down or propose a nonviolent alternative, seeing fighting as more trouble than it's worth. Unless she's directly in danger, Chris won't get into a fight, or attempt to assist someone unless she knows she can do it while coming out unscathed herself. She has a fascination with building machines and her curiosity as an inventor leads her to trying out a wide number of different machines, improving on them to the best of her ability. One of her most prized creations is Archytas, a steam-powered, mechanical dove that assists her in her workshop. She wants to cement herself as a pioneering inventor and engineer. To her, this means inventing something that can have a beneficial impact on the world as a whole. Something like space travel. Chris likes to keep music playing on her headphones in many situations, even when she's working or going to sleep. Sometimes she may not hear people talking to her because of this, as well as her being engrossed in her work. As the result of an incident that caused her to leave her parents and start her workshop in L.A., Chris wants to prove to her parents, and her father especially, that she is capable of becoming accepted as a person, and as a great engineer. Chris is known to have an appreciation for blues and jazz, especially of slower jazz compositions. She has a sweet tooth, and enjoys chocolate especially. Relationships *Eileen Wells - Though she's a fellow engineer, Chris doesn't like Eileen very much. In the few times they've met and spoken with each other, it was often to lend the other a hand in fixing something, so their relationship has purely been professional. Still, Chris finds Eileen to be somewhat callous and distant, with a vocal disinterest in anything that isn't her own work, even thinking she isn't as cold as Eileen. However, she keeps her annoyances to herself since Eileen is generally polite to her, and because she has a legitimate respect for what Eileen has accomplished. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 10-B. Higher with enough time. Powers and Abilities: *Technology Manipulation (Mechakinetic Abnormals can build any piece of technology they can think of within a very short span of time. They can activate or deactivate any piece of machinery they can touch. People with enough knowledge of someone elses' builds can quickly remake them.) *Information Analysis (Mechankinetic Abnormals have the inherent ability to quickly understand the inner workings of any machine they see, with their knowledge growing greater with exposure.) *Pressure Manipulation (With her gauntlets, Chris can store up pressurized steam and shoot it out as a jet.) **Limited Flight *Poison Manipulation (Constantly breathes out a toxic gas) Attack Potency: Human Level physically. Street Level with her gauntlets (Strong enough to knock people unconscious.) Speed: Human Level with High Hypersonic reactions. Lifting Strength: Human Class. Striking Strength: Human Class. Durability: Human Level. Stamina: Very High (Can singlehandedly build advanced machinery from scraps in a matter of days.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters with her gauntlets. Standard Equipment: *Chris' iron lung and her steam gauntlets. Intelligence: Chris has a natural aptitude for building and understanding technology, and was able to invent several of her own machines with little to no prior knowledge. Weaknesses: *Chris constantly breathes out a toxic gas and must wear an "iron lung" to purify it, as it can affect her just as easily. |-|Skills and Abilities= Skills *'Marksmanship' - Chris is an excellent shot with most single-handed firearms, having practiced to defend herself with one ever since she left home. Abnormality Chris' Abnormality is Savoy. Steampunk As a mechakinetic, Chris has the ability to build advanced technology from trash or scrap. With her powers, she's capable of understanding and improving on the machines she sees at an inhuman rate, and can potentially duplicate the builds of other mechakinetics to some extent, depending on how much she's been exposed to their inner workings. With the image of a steam locomotive burned into her mind, Chris is highly specialized in building advanced, steam-powered technology from minimal resources. Emission Chris constantly exhales an unknown gas instead of carbon dioxide. This gas is flammable, extremely corrosive, and acts as an intense irritant when making contact with the skin, causing rashes to instantly form. If inhaled, it's revealed to be a nerve agent, causing victims to go into a state of shock. Because it doesn't dissipate easily, it has the potential to build up over time, potentially catching fire and exploding depending on the circumstances, and hurting Chris as well as others. She is required to use an "iron lung" to filter out the gas. With it, the gas can be filtered and safely released as nitrogen. The gas allegedly smells like flowers. Equipment *'Iron Lung' - Among the first machines that Chris constructed, the Iron Lung is a device in the form of mask that she wears. Through several iterations with trial and error, it's become capable capable of safely filtering the toxic gas Chris breathes out. She still needs to remove it to eat and drink, but otherwise, it's one of her crowning achievements. *'Gauntlets' - A pair of arm-mounted devices, connected to a tank of and water worn on Chris' back. Each gauntlet is topped off with a tube, with a small hole facing outwards. When activated, the water in the tank becomes pressurized steam, and travels into the tubes, where more pressure is stored up. By crushing her fists on the gauntlets, Chris release a piston to push the steam out of the tube, firing it off as a concentrated "jet". These jets are scalding hot, and can hit hard enough to knock a person unconscious with a well placed shot. They're capable of being fired in a continuous stream, or in short bursts. Extra tubes line the gauntlets and release excess steam when too much builds up, to relieve the device of pressure and prevent it from exploding. Additionally, these gauntlets have devices on each arm to help Chris determine how much fuel and water is left, as well as how much pressure is currently built up. **'Jet Propulsion' - When enough pressure is built, Chris has the potential to release her steam with enough force to propel herself at great speeds, even allowing her to fly a short distance. Category:Abnormalverse Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Steam Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transgender Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10